The optical fiber of an optic cable is often coupled to another optic device by stripping away the outer jacket and buffer surrounding the optical fiber and holding the front end of the optical fiber in a terminus body that can be mounted with high precision. It is sometimes necessary to hold the front of the jacket to the terminus body so no part of the cable moves axially with the respect to the other parts. "User friendly" methods have been developed to facilitate rapid termination of an optic cable, but such methods have generally required complex and expensive terminus bodies, have not held the buffer and/or cable jacket securely enough, and/or involved steps that make the termination method complicated. A method and apparatus for terminating an optic cable to a terminus body, which used simple parts, provided secure holding of the buffer and/or cable jacket as well as the optic fiber, and was simple and of low cost, would be of considerable value.